Someone That You're With
by WolfGirlAyumi
Summary: Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

_Someone That You're With_

**_A.N_ Hey guys! Here's my first shot at a RedBeauty. I have you guys spoiled to my extra long chapters. But that makes it hard for me to write ten pages on Word, then post it here without a long time in between. So I'm keeping it in the 5-6 pages rage. BUT I am back and working on the other on going stories as we speak.:***  
**

_I reside in 209, you're in 208, you moved in last Friday night, and I just couldn't wait. _

It was just another night in Boston, busy streets, busy people. Ruby Lucas sat in her living room on her day off, sighing happily as she sipped her red Gatorade. She listened to her surroundings, her eyes closed. She had hypersensitivity, all of her senses were heightened as a result. She stood and looked out her door. She had to do a double take.

_Hot damn._ She thinks, looking at the cute brunette at the end of the hallway. She was biting her lip as she talked to the landlord. Her hair fell in small brown curls down her back. She was wearing a light blue button up with a pair of khaki's, brown heels as her choice of shoes. The landlord, Caleb, gave her a key and she nodded her head in thanks. Ruby watched with parted lips as the beauty walked over to the apartment…directly beside Ruby's. The redhead had to hold back a gasp as she caught a whiff of the woman's perfume…tiger lilies. The brunette lifted her head and jumped as she watched her neighbor, staring directly at her, those green piercing eyes staring right into her soul.

"Um…Hello." She said, her accent thick as she spoke. Ruby wanted to die right then and there. First, she had been caught staring, then the chick turned out to be a goddamn Aussie...someone was out to get her. She cleared her throat, swallowing hard.

"Uh…hi." The redhead mumbled with a shy wave and a sheepish smile, "I'm Ruby Lucas, looks like we're neighbors." She said, extending her hand out to the smaller woman in front of her.

"Belle." She said simply, taking Ruby's hand and shaking it, ignoring the small flutter in her stomach as she touched the lanky redhead. Ruby grinned wolfishly and gave Belle a small wink.

"You new around here Aussie?" She teases, watching Belle blush, biting her lip. She only nods, tucking her curly hair back behind her ear.

"Yes actually, just moved here from Maine." She says giving Ruby a small, yet killer, smile. Her teeth were straight, perfectly white. Ruby gulped and took a breath to keep her cool so she wouldn't completely swoon over Belle bright, blue eyes.

"Well now, what brings a cute, little girl like you all the way from a country side state like Maine?" Ruby mentally gives herself a high five. Good to see she hadn't lost her touch completely with flirting, blondie would be so proud. Belle giggles quietly and bites her lip again, grinning as she kept her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Ruby almost whimpers at the sight. Belle was too damn cute for her own good.

"Just a small town girl living in a lonely world." Belle says giving Ruby a wink. Ruby grinned, showing off all of her white teeth. Belle tilts her head as she sees that Ruby's canines were more…pointed rather than flat. The redhead chuckles and shakes her head.

"Figures you would pull a Journey lyric on me." She says, looking back up to stare at the brunette beside her, "Say, why don't you go out with me sometime, I'll show you the basic surroundings of Boston, whaddya say?" Ruby asks suddenly, watching the small brunette for a reaction. The smaller woman fights back a blush and smiles shyly at the taller woman in front of her.

"I would love to. Just…gimme a few hours to settle?" She asks, looking into her bare apartment. Ruby exits her room this time, walking over to the room beside hers and peering in, purposefully leaning over the cute brunette. Belle holds her breath at the sudden closeness, training her eyes not to stare, but god it was so hard not to. Especially since Ruby was wearing a very…revealing shirt. Ruby makes a small noise and leans back, resting against the doorframe.

"Yeah, that's pretty bare, where's your stuff?" Ruby asks, looking around in the hallway before her eyes settling on Belle's face,

"Oh, it's on its way from Maine, should be here soon." She says, giving Ruby another heart-warming smile.

"Well…I can't have you go inside with nothing to sit on…I insist you stay at my place until your stuff arrives. I promise I'm clean." Ruby says, giving Belle a charming grin. Belle laughed lightly, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Well…since you've been so kind to me, I couldn't refuse the offer." She says, taking the redhead's extended hand, letting her lead her into the apartment. Ruby let's Belle go inside first and shut the door behind them.

"It's not much, but its home." She says, suddenly aware of the cluttered state her apartment was in. Dammit. Belle giggles and moves to sit on the black leather couch and looks around the one bedroom apartment.

"It's very homey." She says. Belle looks over at the small end table and picks up a picture, staring at the blonde in the photo, giggling at the silly face Ruby and her were making.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asks, picking up the picture frame. Ruby snorts as she heads into the kitchen, going to the smaller refrigerator.

"She wishes. That's Emma, she's been my partner in crime since we were kids." Belle smiles, studying the photo. The taller redhead did look considerably younger in this photo now that she looked. Her sister would love to meet this girl.

"So where's Emma now?" She asks, looking back up to see Ruby walking back with two bottles of water in hand. She plops down beside the Aussie, handing her a bottle.

"Water?" She asks. Belle only grins and nods, taking it from the redhead's hand. She opens it and takes a small sip.

"Emma is currently in the Yankee state, going to school to be a law enforcement officer." Ruby replies, taking a large swig of water. Belle blinks, tilting her head.

"And what is Ruby doing?" Belle asks, interested about her new mysterious friend. Ruby only smirks and shakes her head.

"Ruby is a drop out bartender at the Jolly Roger." She admits, proud of her job. Belle only giggles quietly.

"That suits you, Ruby." She says, giving the redhead a genuine smile. Ruby felt her heart flutter at the smile and the sound of her name leaving the brunette's lips. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What does Belle do?" Ruby asks, giving Belle her best half-grin. Belle feels her cheeks heat up at Ruby's dazzling smile.

"Belle is a librarian at the small bookstore on Lincoln Ave." She says, tucking her hair behind her ear. Ruby grins and chuckles a bit.

"That's…incredibly cute." She says laughing a bit as Belle blushes a darker red. Ruby only grins and pats Belle's leg. "I'm serious love, it's adorable." Ruby says, giving Belle another grin. The two jump, hearing a banging outside the hall.

"Delivery for French!" Belle smiles and stands, smoothing out her khakis.

"I believe that's my furniture…It was really nice to meet you Ruby." She says, watching as the redhead stood, walking over to the door.

"Do you need help with anything? Moving and stuff? Imma lot stronger than I look." Ruby brags, showing off her slight arm bulge. Belle smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"Um…yeah, I could use some help." She says. Ruby grins and nods her head.

"Ruby Lucas at your service." She says looking back up with a grin.

Ruby didn't get back to her apartment until around midnight or later. She was humming as she walked into her bedroom, stripping down to her underwear, putting on a long t shirt and falling on her mattress, thinking of the beautiful Aussie next door.

Belle walked out of the bathroom, taking her hair out of her high ponytail as she starts to change. She giggles, remembering the goofy redhead that was just in her own apartment. Ruby was extremely nice…a little on the flirty side, but definitely nice. She smiles, throwing on one of her silk nightgowns, laying in her newly arrived mattress, her thoughts drifted to the cute redhead next door.

**Reviews are appreciated! Tell me how I can improve and what not, Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Golly this should be a record for Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next installment of STYW, and I love you guys, lots of kisses.:*:*:***

_**So I tried to call across the hall, to ask you out someday. But a line had formed outside your door, and I was way too late.**_

Ruby bites her lip, looking herself over in the mirror, she takes a breath and puts on a smile.

"Hi again! Uh…I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night roaming around Boston! With…me…uh… Oh god Ruby you're killing it!" She huffs, running her hand through her hair. She takes another breath, frowning at herself.

"Okay Rubes, just…go ask her to go sightseeing, that's all." She says softly, resting her hands on her hips. She nods, feeling a bit more comfortable. She blows out a breath and heads out of her apartment, heading to the girl next door. She licks her lips nervously, and rubs her palms on her pants. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden…probably because her wing woman wasn't here…her and Ems could charm women no problem if they were together. She lifts her hand and knocks softly. She waits for a moment and starts to lose her confidence. Dammit, what if she wasn't home…The door opened and her head snapped up and she gave the beautiful Aussie a toothy grin.

"Hi, Belle." She says, sticking her hands in her back pockets. The brunette giggles and leans against the door.

"Hello Stranger." She purrs, batting her eyelashes. The redhead gulps quietly and her brain flat lines.

"Uh…" She stutters and blushes a bit when Belle starts to laugh.

"You okay?" She asks, tilting her head, watching the redhead curiously.

"I..was wanting to know if you wanted to go uh…see the sights with me, lemme show you around town and stuff?" Ruby smiles nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Belle smiles and she bites her bottom lip.

"Oh Ruby I would love to…"

"But…?" The redhead starts to deflate, lowering her head like a sad puppy.

"Mr. Gold from down the hall invited me to dinner tonight…maybe I could go with you tomorrow?" Belle says, her eyes looking down for a moment before meeting Ruby's. The redhead tenses, hearing his name, she almost growls. That perverted old fucking fart! She keeps her face composed and she smiles, happy that Belle still accepted her request to go out tomorrow night.

"So…during the day, or do you trust me enough to take you out at night?" She teases, giving Belle a charming wink. The brunette giggles and bites her lip.

"I guess you'll just have to see, won't you?" Ruby feels her heart flutter at the teasing game that they were playing.

"I…guess so…you settling in okay?" Ruby asks, biting her bottom lip as her eyes roamed over the smaller brunette in front of her.

"Yeah! Absolutely…I found a cute little coffee shop a few blocks away from the library that I work at." Ruby grins and nods.

"Oh yeah?" She asks, leaning against Belle's doorframe. The brunette nods and bites her lip again.

"Mhm, very cute, very small." Belle says with a slight nod of her head. The redhead grins and clears her throat.

"Um…well…I uh, better go then, um…I'll see you tomorrow, sometime?" Ruby asks, giving Belle a small smile. The Aussie nods and bites her lip. She drums her fingers on the door and opens the door wider.

"Could I invite you in for a minute or two? To repay for you kindness to me the other day?" She asks. Ruby bows her head and she grins in return.

"I would love to." She says, stepping inside Belle's apartment. The once bare shelf was now filled to the brim with books. The couch was still placed in the middle of the room, directly in front of the small 30in flat screen TV that was resting about a glass TV stand. Ruby looks over the walls, admiring her pictures on the walls.

"Did you paint these?" She asks, pointing to one that caught her eye in particular. It was a wolf, watercolor and howling at the moon. Belle smiles and blushes in embarrassment.

"Yes, I did actually." She says, heading into the kitchen. The redhead whistles in amazement, studying the picture closer.

"Belle that is beautiful. I want that tattooed on me somewhere." She jokes, peeking her head around the corner into the kitchen. The brunette laughs and shakes her head, grabbing Ruby a red Gatorade, and a blue one for herself.  
"Well, I would be honored to have my work on your body somewhere." She says, walking up to Ruby and handing her the drink. Ruby's breathing stops momentarily, her mind wandering to Belle's hands roaming over her skin. She clears her throat and takes the Gatorade, taking a large gulp.

"Well…I will definitely have to keep that in mind, huh?" She retaliates, trying to keep her cool. Belle blushes a light pink and smiles, taking her lip between her teeth.

"I guess so." She says softly, taking a small sip of her drink. The two locked eyes, if they were going to say anything, the words died in their throats at blue and green eyes looked into the other, searching for something, anything really. They jumped when Ruby's phone began to ring in her front pocket. Belle giggles at the choice of music, Evanescence was surprisingly her favorite. Ruby looks at her phone and grins.

"Hang on, I gotta take this." She says, turning around and answering the call.

"Emma Swan, It's about time your blonde ass called." She laughs, resting her hands on her hips.

_"Ha, ha, very funny, Lucas. Listen chick, I met this smoking hot brunette at this club the other night. God, she was just regal and perfect and Jesus Christ Rubes I'm in love." _The redhead laughs and shakes her hand.

"Oh yeah? Like you were in love with Ashley?" She teases. The blonde huffs on the other end.

_"No dude, this is something out of a frikking fairytale, I'm telling you." _She argues. Ruby shakes her head and looks back at Belle, rolling her eyes. The brunette giggles softly and tilts her head cutely, making Ruby want to groan in frustration.

_"Ruby Lucas! You have a girl with you!" _Ruby flinches at Emma's shrill tone, and she drops her phone, accidently hitting the speaker button.

_"Ruby! Spill the dets now! Is she cute? Come on man, I know you have a girl with you! I heard her giggle! Are you-"_Ruby is blushing a bright red by this point, fumbling to turn the speaker off. Belle is wearing a light pink blush on her cheeks, looking down shyly.

"No! Emma, Jesus, she's a friend and she moved into my complex the other day." She hisses, her face still a bright red. The blonde on the other end laughs.

_"Oh man, easier for you to charm, right Rubes?" _She teases. The redhead looks over and the still blushing brunette and grins.

"I'm trying." She says softly. Emma is quiet for a moment and she chuckles, _"Alright lovebird, I'll leave ya be for now, but I expect a full report tonight when I swing by."_ Ruby chuckles and shakes her head.

"You got it boss, see ya later."

_"Bye Ruby."_ The redhead ends the call and shoves her phone in her pocket. She turns, looking at the petite woman in front of her.

"Uh…sorry, Emma is a little bit of a womanizer and she gets excited when I'm with a girl." She says, biting her lip. Belle giggles and shakes her head.

"No harm done, I would love to meet her someday." She says, looking back up and meeting Ruby's gaze. The redhead gulps quietly and breathes through her nose.

"She would have too much fun if she met you." Ruby teases, walking up and ruffling Belle's hair affectionately. The smaller woman giggles and swats at Ruby's offending hand.

"She said she met a regal brunette last night and she thinks she's in love." She says, rolling her eyes. Belle's head tilts to the side curiously, her lips pursing in thought.

"Huh…sounds like my cousin Regina." She mumbles, mostly to herself. Ruby chuckles and shrugs.

"Who knows? Emma's quite the ladies woman…but I better go and tidy up, since she's coming over tonight apparently…and I'll see you tomorrow?" She asks, giving the brunette a large grin. The brunette giggles and nods her head.

"Absolutely…I can't wait." She admits softly, looking down for a moment before looking back up at Ruby. The redhead, resists the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek.

"Me neither." She says, she waves at Belle and heads towards the door.

"Bye Belle, thanks for the Gatorade." She says, lifting the bottle as she opens the door.

"Bye Ruby! Come over anytime!" She says, smiling at the brunette. Ruby wants to swoon, those bright blue eyes looking directly into hers. She offered a small smile before walking out the door, closing it behind her.

"You have it bad Rubes." She whispers, leaning against Belle's door for a moment before head back to her apartment. She bites her lip, thinking of all the way she can swoon the brunette tomorrow.

**AN: Look for the 8th chapter of HCtRA okay guys! Ill be working as we speak!**


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you who wanted to see how this particular story ended...I'm sorry. I've had a rough few weeks and I have lost all interest in writing. My inspiration is gone. If someone would like to continue and redo this story, I will gladly hand over my rough drafts that I had going. I'm sorry I kept all of you waiting for so long only to tell you that it won't be continued. I hope you understand and I hope that someday, I will regain my love for writing and take you all on another journey. Thank you my readers. You've been the best. 3


End file.
